El Escape De Sasuke
by kakito hitsune
Summary: Por fin habia terminado la cuarta guerra ninja, Sasuke habia vuelto a la aldea y era la oportunidad de naruto de poner claro sus sentimientos...pero eso no sera facil.
1. Chapter 1

Era un bonito dia en konoja, las nubes pasaban el solecito brillaba con felicidad, los pajaritos cantaban

era un dia muy bonito porque la guerra ninja habia acabado y todos estaban felices!

sasuke habia vuelto a la aldea y hoy se iban a ver todo el viejo equipo 7

sakura estaba saliendo de su casa para dirijirse donde estaban los demas pero...chan chan chaaaan le cae caca de bird en la cabeza

Sasuke y naruto estaban aburridos de esperar a sakula entonces naruto le hablo a sasuke

—oye sasuke...esto...como decirlo—naruto estaba algo nervioso y no sabia como empezar.

—que pasa naruto-kun—respondia sasuke mientras lo miraba y le daba una bonita sonrisa haciendo que naruto se sonrojara como un tomate.

—La verdad es que...me gustas mucho saske-chan y quiero que seamos novios...—naruto se callo esperando la respuesta de sasuke hasta que esta finalmente llego.

—jijijiji claro que si naruto-san acepto —decia sasuke tambien poniendose rojo como un tomate.

Naruto se fue acercando poco a poco a saske para besarlo, mientras sasuke cerraba sus ojos para esperar el besito de naruto...

...

pero nunca llego...

Lo demas se vera en el siguiente capitulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto habia recibido un golpe de sakura!

naruto estaba sorprendido y miraba a sakura con mucha mucha rabia.

—porque tratabas de abusar de sasuke-chan naruto?—decia sakura alterada

—no estaba abusando de el, solo trataba de besarlo!—pero cuando acabo de decir eso, sus ojos se cerraron, habia recibido un golpe dejandolo inconciente por parte de sakura

—Sakura no le hagas eso a naruto!—decia sasuke con lagrimas en los ojos y con la respiracion ajitada

—Tu no te preocupes sasuke yo cuidare de ti —sakura le brindaba una bonita sonrisa para despues nokearlo y dejarlo inconciente...sakura lo cojia y se lo yebava para un lugar secreto que quedaba a las afueras de la villa entre los arboles a pie de un rio a 5 minutos de la salida de konoja

sasuke por fin estaba despertando y vio que estaba encadenado con cadenas y una pelota de pinpong en la boca...sakura salia de las sombras desnuda con un latigo negro...cuando sasuke se fijo en su entrepierna vio que tenia un miembro! -se asusto-

—oh te sorprende? es un jutsu que me enseño tsunade que segun ella le aplicaba a su primer amor...

sakura finalmente se le acerco y comenzo a lamerlo por todos lados, sasuke no podia hacer mucho por las cadenas, se sentia como marrano, siendo tocado por sakura...esta le metio un dedo por el ano a sasuke para comenzar a dilatarlo, mientras sasuke solo lloraba y lloraba...sakula finalmente metio su miembro desvirgando el trasero de sasuke mientras este seguia llorando...

un liquido rojito salia dle trasero de sasuke mientras sakura seguia su saca y mete, cada ves mas rapido.

—te voy a embarazar sasuke-chan, tendras unos bonitos hijos mios...


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura por fin habia terminado y habia depositado su semen en el virgen ano de sasuke, el cual solo estaba llorando muy tristemente, mientras sakura salia de el...en ese instante llegaron unos ninjas de konoja y naruto y la mataron...

naruto estaba sorprendido y triste de ver a sasuke en ese estado, por culpa de el no habia llegado a tiempo y sakura habia abusado de el, lo cogio y se lo llevo a su casa para que este descanzara, cuando lo dejo en la cama lo beso.

al otro dia sasuke despertaba y se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de naruto, naruto le estaba haciendo el desayuno que era, unos huevos revueltos con salchichas ranchera, agua de panela con un mojicon, ambos comian y no querian hablar de lo que habia pasado ayer...

no te preocupes sasuke-chan yo te sigo queriendo decia naruto

lo se...gracias naruto-san decia sasuke mientras sonria y empezaba a llorar mientras abrazaba a naruto.

Los dias habian pasado y se supo que sasuke no estaba en embarazo porque sakura no podia crear espermatizoides y eso alegro mucho a la pareja, el grupo siete tenia una mision pero sasuke no podia ir porque le habia dado diarrea entonces solo fueron cacachi y sai y naruto y entonces se hizo de noche y se hicieron debajo de una cueva para que el sol no los tocara y se disponian a dormir, kakashi salio a hacer guardia y naruto habia quedado dormido, pero sai se le acerco y se metio en las cobijas de naruto

naruto quiero que me calientes tengo frio-decia sai

entonces naruto lo abrazo porque aun estaba durmiendo y no se fijo, pero sai aprovecho eso y comenzo a besar a naruto y le comenzo a quitar la ropa! y naruto se excito y entre ojos medioabiertos la silueta de sai le recordo la de sasuke y comenzo a responderle los besos y lo puso boca abajo y comenzo a penetrarlo y sai estaba muy dichoso, siempre le habia gustado naruto

naruto finalmente se vino dentro de sai y este solo lloraba de placer, cuando lo hizo naruto se dio cuenta que era sai y se sorprendio...


End file.
